


Late Night Interruptions

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTS: Maria doesn't like being woken up in the middle of the night. But the reason she's getting woken? She could live with it.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908724
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Late Night Interruptions

Maria, woke suddenly, her senses heightened and she laid there, in bed, wondering what had woken her. It took a few minutes before she picked up noises from in the apartment. She rolled out of bed and padded silently down the hallway from her bedroom, grabbing a pistol from the sideboard in the hall.

As she got nearer the living room, the noises got slightly louder, and it sounded as if someone was rummaging through her cupboards. The building she was in, was a pretty secure one, so someone breaking in was very unlikely, so the unknown person in her apartment was a cause for concern.

She turned the corner into the living room, gun raised and the room was empty, only the light from the kitchen faintly illuminating part of the room. She inched closer towards the kitchen and when she spun around the wall, gun raised, she froze in surprise.

"Natasha?" She questioned and the red head spun from her position on top of the counter and looked at Maria with a smile. "Hi." She says and Maria lowers her gun and places on the counter next to her, as Natasha goes back to rummaging through her cupboards.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Maria questions, her adrenaline, seeping away, now that any threats are gone. "Oh, I just came back from a mission and I was out of biscuits in my apartment." Natasha comments and Maria continues to stand there and stare up at her.

"You were out of biscuits?" Maria questioned and Natasha nodded her head and shuffled along to search through the next cupboard. "Yeah, I had a craving for those nice, half chocolate covered things, you usually eat, when you're at the office." Natasha explains and turns to glance at Maria, who stared at her for a couple of seconds, and then after rubbing a hand over her face and sighing, pointed across the kitchen at a section of cupboards, that Natasha hadn't reached yet.

"Top shelf, behind the cereal." She explains and heads to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. She watches Natasha find the biscuits and drops off the counter, gracefully, with a smile. "I know I gave you a key to my apartment, but that doesn't mean you can use it, to sneak in and steal biscuits at 3am." Maria complains as she caps the bottle and turns away.

"I'm going back to bed. Make sure to lock up when you leave." She throws over her shoulder, as she grabs the gun and heads back to bed, putting the weapon away, before she climbs back into bed and drifts off, nearly as soon as her head hits the pillow.

She's woken again when she senses movement around her and she rolls over to find Natasha crawling into the bed next to her. "I don't want to go back to my place." The Russian mumbles tiredly and Maria just shakes her head, to herself and drifts off back to sleep, ignoring the small arm that slips across her waist.

Maria, makes sure to keep her kitchen well stocked, mostly of every snack and food that Natasha loves, it won't entice her come over more often, it'll just get her stay and the more she's there, the happier Maria is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
